This program project grant represents an assembly of studies on the causes and preventions of mental retardation in childhood. The themes include developmental neurochemistry with a special interest on biochemical factors affecting myelenation, studies on transgenosis and on disorders of intralysosomal enzymes. In addition, there is a major cytogenetic component and support for a mass spectroscopy laboratory which is operating in support of research on inborn errors of metabolism.